


My one and only

by thehobbit82



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Child, F/M, Friendship, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehobbit82/pseuds/thehobbit82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is Thorins' best friend in the Blue Mountains, like an aunt to his nephews and like a sister to Balin and Dwalin. What will they do when a hunting trip goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My one and only

"It will be fine Thorin, you taught them well and you know Amara all her life" Balin told him, as he pated on his back.

"I know that Balin, but I have this bad feeling. They are everything to me. Amara is special. Why are you not worried about this?" Thorin asked as he turned to face his old friend.

"Do you think us blind Thorin? It's obvious that you like her" Dwalin said with a laugh. "You don't know what you are talking about Dwalin. I'm just concerned, she is a girl after all" Thorin told him as he walked to the window, watching Amara gather her pack and give orders to his nephews.

He let out a laugh at the sight of his nephews doing everything she said. No one could handle those two. Even he and Dis had trouble ordering them around at times.

Within an hour Fili Kili and Amara were ready to go. "Stay at the hunting grounds I showed you and if there any Orc packs in the area you stay low and come back. No acting like fools and fighting them I want you safe and in one piece. Understand?" Thorin asked them.

"Hey my azaghal, don't worry I'll keep them inline" she said with a soft smile. He loved it when she called him that, it made him blush without realising it.

"Are you blushing uncle?" Kili cooed jokingly at Thorin. That only caused Thorin to glare at him and Fili to hit him upside the head.

"Don't you see uncle is trying to have a moment with auntie Kili?" Fili asked while holding back hia laughter.

"Enough you two or I will let you do the cooking. And we all know how well it ends up" Amara worned them. That made the three older dwarves laugh at the princes shocked faces.

"You always hit where it hurts auntie" Kili pouted. "All right we will be nice and safe, so can we go know?" Fili asked.

"Are you sure you want to go sister?" Dwalin inquired, as he hugged her tight. "I'll be fine and Orcs have not been seen in the area for at list five years my Nadadel. And I promise to try my hardest to stay safe for you and Balin" she informed him.

By nightfall they had reached the hunting grounds. That time of the year the prey was plentiful and nothing to dangerous. 

Amara set a few traps like Thorin had showed her. And before long she had caught a few rabbits. While Fili and Kili went to hunt for deers.

Two days into the hunting trip, when Fili noticed warg tracks near their camping site. "Guys we must leave. There are warg tracks near our...." he never finished what he was going to say, as warg howls.

They packed quickly. "I think we are going to make it" Kili said with relief as he saw the outskirts of Ered Luin.

But it seems luck was not with them, as an Orc pack came out of the forest to their left and blocked the path to town. Without warning the pack attacked them.

"Stay together. Otherwise they will pick us apart" Amara informed them. The fight was not easy. Just as one of the Orcs were about to strike Fili, Amara stubs it through the heart. "Whatch your back" she yelled as she kept fighting along side them. Luckily some of the people in the outskirts of Ered Luin heard the commotion. Among them, were Thorin and Dwalin and immediately rushed to their aid.

Before long the Orcs and Wargs wer dead. "Fili, Kili are you two alright?" he asked aa he held them close. "We are fine uncle. Amara was right for us to stay together and that way they could not gt us" Fili informed him.

"What were you thinking? You could have died!” Thorin yelled at her as he looks her over for any signs of severe injuries.

“But I didn’t… honestly, I would have thought you’d be proud of me for being able to different myself and Fili and Kili.” she crossed her arms, looking disappointed. 

"You are all my world. But you are my whole life. Without you my life is empty" he said as he took her in his arms and kissed her as if his life would otherwise end.

"Does that mean you will finally agree to marry her and put Balins' mind at ease?" Dwalin inquired with a cheeky grin.

"Please say yes uncle" Kili pleaded with Thorin. "Yes, yes I am. If she will have me" Thorin said. "I will kha'iul. But could you not wait until I didn't have Orc blood on me?" Amara told him blushing hard.

By the end of the month Thorin and Amara were wed. The dwarves of Ered Luin where relieved that their prince had found his One. Within a year Amara informed them that she was pregnant. Thorin Oakenshield for the first time in his life cried. His life felt complete.

Soon after Thorin left with a small group of dwarves to reclaim Erebor. A year after Amara along with her son, sister in law and the rest of the dwarves of Ered Luin returned to their ancestral home once more.

Of course after seeing how badly Thorin, Fili and Kili were, Amara made sure that none the three Durin males did anything crazy like that again, under threat of sleeping in the stables for a month, to the amusement of Balin, Dis and Dwalin.

**Author's Note:**

> This was definitely a hard one to write.


End file.
